


还骨肉

by Phoenix_tree



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_tree/pseuds/Phoenix_tree
Summary: “还你。”
Relationships: Aredhel & Idril Celebrindal, Aredhel & Turgon of Gondolin, Aredhel/Idril Celebrindal, Idril Celebrindal & Turgon of Gondolin
Kudos: 1





	还骨肉

白天，阿瑞蒂尔又一次和图尔巩爆发了激烈的争吵。图尔巩坚决地不许她出城，给出的理由全是他上一次就已经说过的：渐长的魔影、游荡的奥克、未知的魔物、心怀仇怨的阿瓦瑞。他一遍又一遍地重复这一切，阿瑞蒂尔则尖锐地打断他的话，她的资本是不逊于任何精灵的骑术与箭术，和作为诺多公主能够拥有的护卫队。伊缀尔到王宫正厅找父亲的时候正碰上他们吵到激烈处，双方的声浪一浪高过一浪，言语交锋乃至无法分辨出互相在说些什么。她在柱子后面驻足了一会儿，扭头转身欲走——她原是要找父亲商讨刚多林内门的安全问题，又听到他们终于稍稍止息了一下，脚步便停下了。阿瑞蒂尔胸脯起伏，昂起头说：我绝不会自甘受困于金丝笼子。她又逼问：如果我是个王子，不必跟着父兄居住而是自己裂土封疆，现在还会需要这样和你争吵吗？图尔巩答说不会。但你太任性了，Írissë，他说，领主是尤其不能随意抛下领地外出漫游的，领主不仅有权力，更有肩上的责任。她于是讥诮：然后你们就都抛下了提力安跑到中洲。图尔巩叹气，说：刚多林不是你的笼子，永远都不会是，它只是你温暖的巢。好，她抱臂，那么小鸟儿要飞出童年了。图尔巩忧郁地看着她，沉默了好一会儿，最后说：我不想再失去哪位亲人了。

阿瑞蒂尔顿住了，她身上先前的尖刻消解了了。但伊缀尔了解阿瑞蒂尔的姿态，她知道她依然不会让步，至多也只是暂时的让步。她没有再听下去，转身离开大殿。在门口，她遇见了埃克塞理安。他向她致意，伊缀尔向他打了个手势示意殿内的情况，于是他们都无奈地笑了下。她在晚些时候才又去找父亲，那时从他脸上已经看不出什么。那一晚她们在伊缀尔的房间里，伊缀尔紧紧拥着她，终于在初秋的寒风中问出了一直恐慌于其答案的问题：你为什么一定要走？刚多林安全得多，且美丽不逊于维林诺。

是因为费艾诺的儿子们？她终于问出来。她知道Írissë从前和费艾诺众子玩得很好，也与他们中的不止一位产生过暧昧，尤其是领地离刚多林并不多么远的、她执意要去找的凯勒巩。她不明白为什么Írissë执意离开。她想：她的母亲和情人要抛下她而去了。

阿瑞蒂尔在月光下摇头，神色诚恳，其中看不出谎言的意味。伊缀尔的脑袋靠在她肩上，双手在姑姑的乌黑的长发中穿梭，想抚平她内心的风浪。

她们沉默了一阵，伊缀尔想要追问。这时阿瑞蒂尔开口了：你记得加拉德瑞尔在费艾诺宣誓那天的雄辩吗？伊缀尔点头。阿瑞蒂尔又说：你还记得阿尔巩吗？我的弟弟，你的小叔叔，他喜欢你比我更甚。伊缀尔又点头，但她已经想不起来小叔叔的模样和过去的事情了。一踏上中洲的土地，她就患上了失忆症，阿尔巩的身影只剩下一个单薄的“死于星下之战”，不会比史官的记录来得更具体。然后又是一阵沉默，伴着爱与欲在空气中的发酵。刚多林太小了，阿瑞蒂尔说，而中洲广阔。你能猜到那里有多少麋鹿和松鼠吗？

伊缀尔没有回答。阿瑞蒂尔扭过头吻她的唇，然后吻她的胸脯。

伊缀尔还想再说些什么。她想说起诺多族背负的诅咒，说起费诺里安所背负的罪状。她不想让她的爱人成为他们注定经受的悲痛的一部分，至少不要这么快、这么早。她想告诉她她不想失去所爱，她无法承受这一点，她的父亲也无法承受。他们已经失去了埃兰葳和阿尔巩两位挚爱，目睹了很多很多所爱之人的陨落，无法再经受她的凋零。但她也知道阿瑞蒂尔会怎么回应，她厌倦维拉，也不打算理会对她的认定的质疑。她会为哥哥的忧郁和情人的眼泪软化态度，但绝不会改变自己的坚持。她一直在被Írissë塑造，Írissë却不会为她动摇分毫。于是她亲吻爱人的额、鼻尖、唇和颈项，用亲热截断冲突。但在最后，阿瑞蒂尔还是给了她回应，尽管伊缀尔没有再说挽留的话。

她说：我会为我的天空奋不顾身。

图尔巩最终还是没有拗过妹妹的坚持。他给她安排了最好的护卫和最好的装备，在临行送别时依然在反复强调她只能去希斯路姆拜访芬巩。伊缀尔盯着父亲凝重的神色，嘲弄地想：他真的不知道这没用吗？所有人都知道任性的Írissë绝不会去拜访长兄，而会转向凯勒巩和库茹芬的领地，甚至更远更危险的地方。但她的父亲还是一遍又一遍地强调。阿瑞蒂尔在整理行装，只是漫声应着。她穿了一身干练的猎装，不是她最爱的白色，而是偏暗色的一套，毕竟谁都知道那份美丽能有多惹眼。黑色的长发束成发髻，斗篷是深灰色，滚了毛边，而她脸上的笑容比其他一切都更炫目。伊缀尔很高兴看见爱人的欢欣，但忧虑和无奈却也比先前远更沉重地压在了她心头。Írissë，她抛弃我了。她盯着爱人的背影想着，心中嘲笑自己的幼稚，却还是一遍又一遍地暗自发问：她究竟为什么不能为我而停下来呢？

阿瑞蒂尔在城门口分别给了哥哥和侄女一个吻，她吻了兄长的面颊，却吻伊缀尔的额头，显得更像是在安抚小孩了。她在她耳边说：我会回来的，等我回来，我会把所有见闻都讲给你。笑容透着一丝狡黠。没等伊缀尔悄声道出她的临别絮语，阿瑞蒂尔就已翻身上了马，留下一个笑容后一夹马肚便出了内门，她的护卫也鱼贯而出。她的灰色斗篷被风扬起，下摆在空中翻成海浪。

她被灰色的海洋淹没了。我们的Ar-Feiniel被卷入海底。她被自己的想法吓了一跳，心口怦怦挑动。她开始恐惧，为她的爱人，为灰色的海浪，为她独到的远见。Írissë，她抛下我了，甩开网兜也甩开安全绳。她在许多个夜里咀嚼这想法。

而归返的三名护卫却带来黑色的消息。南顿埚赛布。乌苟立安特的姐妹们。而多瑞亚斯紧闭环带。尽管护卫的返回已经能让人明白那意味着什么，但当她在王庭中亲耳听到他们的禀报时，巨大的悲伤还是凶猛地向她袭来。她的爱人被灰色的海浪卷入海底，被灰色的阴影所吞噬。她喉头苦涩，觉得仿佛是自己的想法害死了Írissë。图尔巩只是沉默地、沉重地点头，然后吩咐去安顿好他们，他开口时嗓音的沙哑惊到了伊缀尔。伊缀尔娴熟地、机械般地安顿好了给三名护卫的奖赏和抚恤。

其中一名问：没有惩罚吗？伊缀尔答：没有。不会有。他沉默了一会儿说：我宁愿有。我们遗落了刚多林的光彩。伊缀尔说：那不是你们的错。悲伤在啃噬她的神经。她回到王庭，看见父亲依然静坐在王座上，眉眼间满是疲惫。父亲，她唤。

Itarillë。她觉得此时本该上前去给父亲一个拥抱的，两人却依然定定地待在原地像扎了根，而独自任凭情绪的潮水将自己淹没。

伊缀尔一直以来都会帮父亲处理送到刚多林的信件，她从一开始就参与刚多林的政事。除了重大事件以外，芬巩每月都会定期来信，在信中巨细匪遗地讲中洲各个精灵领地发生的事情，似乎生怕刚多林彻底隔绝于外界。这已是阿瑞蒂尔离开刚多林的第六十年，芬巩的来信中先是讲了安格班在培育出的更多大虫，猜测魔苟斯下一步的战略，表达了对合围维续的些许担忧；然后他讲起沙盖理安的哈拉丁人遭到奥克的围困一事，和高傲的女族长拒绝了高傲的卡兰希尔给出的统领。泪水在眼中的蓄积猝不及防。

她放下信纸，关上书房的门。奥克在横行，魔影在增长，这是她的爱人离开刚多林的第六十个年头，人类来到贝烈瑞安德的第六十五年，刚多林建成的第二百六十年，诺多族来到中洲的第三百七十六年，而扎根于大地的伊缀尔被翱翔天际的阿瑞蒂尔拉扯着的年头还要比那长很多很多。一直以来她都仰望着天空中的姑姑，孺慕她、模仿她、爱慕她。她在她的拉扯下长得越来越高、越来越繁茂，却不止于此。她想要拔地而出和爱人一起在空中飞翔，却只因此而得到越来越多的痛苦。本就不该是这样的：比起森林与旷野，她更爱草坡与野花；比起在荒野上驰骋，她更爱书房中高高堆叠的藏书；比起歌咏和颂诗，她更擅长书写公文和政令；比起不停奔赴新的终点，她更乐衷于建设一片和乐安稳的土地；比起为了极致的渴望不顾一切地献出自己，她更希望那是为了保护自己的子民；比起为了游乐而拉弓射猎，她更想要用自己的武力来保护所爱和人民。她曾让Írissë教她骑猎，但她空有臂力而射不到准星，也无法像Írissë那样娴熟地在马上做出高难的动作，于是也就慢慢荒废了学习。瞧瞧她们，多不般配的一对情人！她嘲弄地想。

伊缀尔扒在门上，额头紧靠着门板。最开始是无声的眼泪，最后变成声嘶力竭的号啕大哭，那几乎听起来可怖，而她也不再在意是否会有人听到。阿瑞蒂尔最终为了她的天空割断了和亲人、和情人之间的纽带，而终于能够飞向更远更辽阔的地方，最终被利箭射杀坠落。是的，她抛下了他们，抛下了她，最终早早地陨落，但伊缀尔知道她绝不会后悔，她甘之如饴。而那根纽带于伊缀尔而言却像是脐带，她为此经受血淋淋的痛处，被抛出母亲温暖的身体，却也是真正地得到了生命，而不必受锢于母体。

我该抛下Írissë了。她对自己说，用辛达语。我决心已定。她这样复述了一遍女族长对卡兰希尔所说的话，唇角勾起一个浅浅的微笑。她要把自己被Írissë所塑造的部分还给Írissë了。

她决定第二天去找涌泉家族的埃克塞理安学习用剑。她决心已定。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实取标题是因为想到哪吒剔骨还父割肉还母（。）


End file.
